


Perforce

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [126]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s08e05 Dead Air, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of facile, Tony starts the ball rolling on Ziva and possibly Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perforce

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/5/1999 for the word [perforce](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/05/perforce).
> 
> perforce  
> By necessity; by force of circumstance.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism.
> 
> This is a continuation of [facile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7740856).

# 

Perforce

Tony waited until Saturday when the team would not be in the office as they hadn’t caught an important case, yet. He knew Gibbs would be in the office regardless as they'd already discussed their plans that morning over breakfast. Vance was likely to come in to get his real work done, so he put a meeting on both of their calendars. 

Knowing full well that Gibbs wouldn’t check his calendar and not wanting to mention the issue during their precious personal time, Tony made sure he was in the bullpen a few minutes before the scheduled meeting time so that he could bring Gibbs along.Seeing Gibbs at his desk, Tony walked over and stood in front of it until he had Gibbs attention. Gibbs glared at him, but he was used to that. 

Ignoring Gibbs glare, Tony jerked his head in the direction of the conference room he’d booked for the meeting with Vance. “There’s something you need to hear.”

Gibbs grunted, but rose from behind his desk and followed Tony anyway. Tony headed for the conference room. He'd set up a player in there earlier. Sitting down at the table, Tony let Gibbs sit or stand as he wanted while they waited for Vance to join them.

“What are we waiting for?” Gibbs grumbled.

“Vance is part of this meeting as well.” Tony explained knowing Gibbs wouldn't like that answer.

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs glared.

“I know, but I didn't want to repeat myself and this is really a Vance or higher issue. I also didn't want to leave you out as it will likely affect the team.” Tony further articulated.

“Fine.” Gibbs muttered, clearly unhappy at being left in the dark.

10 minutes later Vance finally arrived. “Sorry, SecNav kept me.” Tony and Gibbs only caught that he muttered something else under his breath and not what he said. “Now what's this about?”

“To start off with let me say that I had really hoped I was wrong. I hadn’t wanted to do this, but my hand has been forced.” Tony hated to be the whistleblower, but when he found irrefutable proof like this he was too honorable to be able to do anything else.

Gibbs made a get on with it motion.

Before they’d started gathering voice prints, Tony had asked Abby to set up the microphones to record just in case the terrorists had talked to McGee and Ziva. He had also mentioned in passing that he thought Ziva might be being less than honest with NCIS. He hadn’t really expected to need them for this though no matter what he suggested to Abby. Ziva had perforce driven him to escalate the matter though as this kind of behavior was beyond wrong and next time someone could actually get hurt. 

Straightening his shoulders, Tony put the tape in the player, “These were taken from the car Ziva and McGee were in while I was taking voice prints. Abby has verified they haven’t been tampered with.” with that Tony pressed play. He didn’t mention that Abby herself had not listened to these tapes, yet.

As Ziva and McGee’s conversation played out Tony could tell they’d spelled their own doom simply by watching Vance and Gibbs expressions. Tony didn’t want to know what their fate would be and he didn’t want to be involved, but he couldn’t just let it go. Not something that could potentially be the difference between life and death for some other agent. 

Gibbs looked thunderous and like he wanted to rip someone in two. Vance, however, looked more calculating. Clearly, he was wondering how this could be used to his advantage.

After the tape concluded, Tony continued. “Their comments when I returned to the vehicle made me suspicious so I had Abby pull the tapes and heard their conversation for myself. I hope you can understand why I felt that this had to be brought to your attention. I hope you will appropriately deal with the situation, but I have made backup plans should you decide to sweep this under the rug.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Evanescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7758856) follows after this one. Though it's also the next one in dictionary.com word of the day order.


End file.
